User talk:Liaison Shaw
If you would like to send me an e-mail instead of leaving a message, you may do so . Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 00:04, 29 July 2012 Thanks for suggesting AC2 Hi, just wanted to say thanks for suggesting AC2 in the chat the other day. Wow that sentence sounds like written by a spam bot... Anyway, never thought that I would be able to cope with the jump'n'run sequences but I am getting better. Pp2009 (talk) 19:42, January 24, 2013 (UTC) : Hey, I'm glad you find it entertaining and could help you out with it. ^^ I wish you having even more fun with it! --Margerard (talk) 19:46, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Margie, Just letting you know that I'll be on later. EzzyD (talk) 10:00, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for all the help provided in all the matters :) Nice to have a willing and sociable person around, cheers! Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 04:30, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Morrigan how do you get morrigan to fall in love with you ??? please help : Very easily, in case you haven't done it before, you might want to check Morrigan's page and her approval for dialogues. -- 17:59, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Equipment Images Hey Marge, I was just wondering, do you need the item code to get the equipment image or if we just have the name of the equipment can you work out the code? Because we've got quite a few pieces of da2 equipment which we know the name of but don't have images.-HD3 (talk) 05:49, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Marge, I just wanted to remind you about the equipment images for a handful of pages which we started working on a while back. I've left the full list on my User Profile page, if you could just upload those when you get the chance that would be fantastic. - 07:04, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Signature How did you do the signature? VengefulTemplar (talk) :I used the instructions found . This explains what subpages to create and which one should contain what exactly. You need to know either a bit of coding, or - as I did so - create an image in an editor such as Photoshop, upload it and include it on your "Sig" subpage as a file. I'd suggest the latter, since I'm a complete novice when it comes to coding, but if you can handle that, feel free to experiment! :PS.: On a side note, for some reason the wiki shows my signature on the wiki activity feed whenever I sign my posts, which is rather annoying, but for other users such as Viktoria it doesn't do that. At any rate, thought I'd mention this "side effect". -- 12:04, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Aaaaah, I'm too stupid to do it, I try my luck with utube. User:VengefulTemplar/Sig :::Mmm, you seem to be missing a SigInclude page aside that your Sig page isn't right... if you'd like I could try to help you with these, just tell me first what would you like as your signature? A picture, or something coded? -- 11:38, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::hmm.. the Templar symbol would be nice and the letters colored in blue, templar blue style. thank you User:VengefulTemplar/Sig ::::: Just mentioning, at first we tried to do the templar symbol for HD3 and it looked like a weird tree when shrinked unless it was big enough. But if you'd like that, just point me out which particular templar symbol and I'll give it a try. Also I'd appreciate it if once you could come up to the chat or would give me any way I could reach you instantly because I'd like to give you a signature you'd approve first. If it's not possible that's okay, in that case I'll try to do my best of course. -- 16:57, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::: testing signature User:VengefulTemplar/Sig Other signature Thanks for the help Marge.- 16:21, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :Oh I just noticed you wrote here, anytime! -- 21:50, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Gifts WHAT ARE THE COMPIANIONS GIFTS U CAN GIVE :You may want to refer to the gift page for helpful information. -- 05:29, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Short stories Hey Marge, I noticed that you added Category:Dragon Age II short stories and the short stories to this wiki. I don't think that the actual stories should be hosted here. Instead as a reference site, I feel that there should be a single page about the short stories - what they are, a summary of the stories and links to the stories off site. Let me know your thoughts on this. -- 18:30, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Rollback rights As discussed, I've granted you the rollback tool so you can revert vandalism more easily. (Tierrie voice) Cheers! 20:06, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Chat warning I appreciate the warning about whether i can or can't use (spam) emoticons, but about the "Shot with a gun" thing i was speaking with another user, in fact i don't even know why we began doing that :Understood. And about spam, it's not "if you can or can't". You just can't. Thanks for the clarification! -- 16:12, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Marge its me Omega, Since its nearly impossible for you to be Online while i am i'll leave a message here (obviously for you). i wanted to say sorry for the Childish Joke about your Underwear in My Conversation with the User Marcus-Dowell, i promise that is the last time i do that thanks for reading this and again, Sorry A Simple Final Message Marge,First i would like to say i'm not going to Call you names or whatever i would like to be simple, i accept your decision to Ban me and Frankly you are right, i hope that now (even if it looks strange for me to say)i learn that i shouldn't too these types of things, i want you to know that i'll still help the wiki and....well i guess that's all, Thank You For Reading From User: OmegaChaos :I understand. Regardless of your ban in the chat, your intention to help around here is much appreciated. Hopefully you will find a way to contribute constructively to Dragon Age wiki. -- 18:21, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey Thank you for your congratulations, I'm writing to you as soon as I had the time. I have already had a similar birthday in 2004, though this time even riot police decided to greet me with tear gas and batons :) I'm alright though, we have managed to repel them and this was the best present. Currently it's all quiet, though I don't know when I'll be able to access chat. I have a lot of interesting stuff to tell. Have fun! -Algol- (talk) 13:46, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Request as for administrator 206.47.94.81 wrote a death threat to me and Evalunel. Please punish him as an administrator.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 21:16, December 20, 2013 (UTC) There is another threat user http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/61.110.196.166, who wrote "Someone should shove you into traffic, you retarded cocksucker".FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 14:59, December 22, 2013 (UTC) help! hey marge can you tell me why im blocked from the chat site i cant get in and im not sure why just wondering if you can do anything about it please understand this is blizzard336 i had too create another user because at the moment i cant loggin to my other account please reply soon!!!!!!!!! (~~dragonsolder~~) :I'm so, so terribly sorry. I'm lifting the ban - you did nothing wrong. I'm going to clarify on the chat if we can meet there, but again, I'm so sorry. This isn't going to happen again, I swear. -- 23:06, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Guardian's Shield Hey, does anyone know the actual mechanic behind Guardian's Shield? Seems a shame to have it a black box when Fortifying Presence is so well laid out on the wiki. (talk) 04:55, December 31, 2013 (UTC)ILikeCommas :I have no idea to be honest, I take it toolset could help with finding out more about Guardian's Shield. It might be all there is though, but as I said, no idea. -- 13:53, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ::There's an idea. Hrm... I'll have to get ahold of a PC copy, I guess. Thanks! (Happy New Year!) (talk) 00:18, January 2, 2014 (UTC)ILikeCommas :::Happy New Year to you too! -- 01:39, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Message Hey. Wrote a message to you on Skype. Please check. -Algol- (talk) 07:55, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Chat block hi, have i been blocked from the chat? ---Lazare326 (talk)> :You're not blocked from the chat. To see it for yourself at any time, you can refer to your , and there you can also click on a link "chat ban log". The former usually shows in a little box on the top wether you are currently blocked, the latter shows your history if you were ever banned on this site. -- 04:44, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Checking in Hey, got home earlier today, I am sorta on rotation. The situation is overally bad. After the parliament passed an unlawful amnesty law (not to get into to much details, but the president practically uses arrested and tortured protesters as hostages, in order to negotiate release of captured government buildings), the degree of public outrage gets to a critical point, while the kidnappings continue. One of the well-known protest coordinators, who went missing a while ago, was found badly tortured (an ear cut off), and while he was treated in a hospital, police tried to arrest him. Judging from the accent of his captors, he told that in all likelihood they were Russian. Not a big surprise. All in all, we have 15 days to meet the president's demands (the response to which was "fuck you") and then we'll see. The weather is just marvelous, really, it's -25C, though without snow falling and constant wind you feel like -30C and worse. At least we can rotate and the government forces on the other side of the barricades are limited at this, so far at least one fatality was reported on their side. Well, we couldn't burn them out, so maybe we'll freeze them out. The US and EU are sending officials and holding constant sessions and hearings, implementing certain sanctions as well. Lets see how this helps. I want a gun. -Algol- (talk) 05:12, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Looks like false alarm :) By the time I am writing this, everything is alright, the night was quiet, no fighting. The bastards are either plotting something or got scared more than we were. Just letting you know, maybe you were worried about me XD -Algol- (talk) 05:52, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :That's a relief to hear. I had a feeling they wouldn't do it for some reason but I was still worried. Glad you're okay. -- 09:05, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Check my talk page :-( User_talk:Ygrain#Black_Tuesday --Ygrain (talk) 06:52, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :Damn it, for some reason my message I wanted to sent was completely gone :What I wanted to say is that yes, I got another copy of that on Skype, additionally two videos, this and this one. The whole place is on fire... as if hell came to Kiev all of a sudden. I knew things would get ugly, but playing this dirty (like hiring criminals or shooting civilians in the back)... I'm definitely naive but it was beyond my imagination. :I'm surrounded by people who don't care, and my country can only provide shelter for Ukrainian refugees should they decide to run away from this whole mess. Whenever I hear that the numbers of dead increased, I can't help but think of that he or someone he cares for might be among them. It's just so hard knowing I can't do anything effective for them... -- 12:34, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Shale MARGERARD!!! I WAS JUST PLAYING ORIGINS AND AT THE ANVIL OF THE VOID I HAD OGHREN IN MY PARTY AND NOT SHALE, AND IT WOULD NOT LET ME CHANGE MY PARTY AND I DONT KNOW HOW ELSE TO GET A GOLEM'S MEMORIES!!! AM I SCREWED!?!?!? PLEASE REPLY PLEASE!!!!! :You can read the solution to your problem here. You might need to talk to Shale at the camp, and then bring it along the next time you visit Orzammar, more specifically the Deep Roads. The quest will be triggered either instantly or you might have to talk to Shale when you're there. -- 10:42, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Shepard So, it seems the chat bugged out and I'm the only one there and the chat log from before is gone. I don't know if you're still there, but I wanted to show you this derpy shepard I made. 541.WGW.CDF.A21.111.1B1.1W1.511.1W6.W11.E47.6 Sorry Goddamn sodding chat died on me and doesn't respond to any revival attempts. In any event, Happy Birthday To Youuuuuuu (singing), I love you, dear sister, and even if I'm late with my present, I hope the present is never late for you. Enjoy:) -Algol- (talk) 20:11, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :Of course not, and thank you again for the gift, and that you came back in one piece! I hope you've enjoyed yourself yesterday at least, and that you're going to get some more rest and quality time to spend. I love you too brother ^^ -- 09:11, April 5, 2014 (UTC) DA2 Equipment Images Hi Marge, I know a while back you were able to help us out by getting some equipment images for some weapons and armor in DA2 using the console. I was hoping that you might be able to help get a few more images for the following pages while I was cleaning some up some loose ends on the wiki. They're generic loot so just trying to get them properly is almost impossible so you'd be doing us a huge favour if you could get images for them. Equipment List: *Coterie Mage's Hood *Coterie Mage Boots *Mertam-Saar Eva *Commissioned Plate Helm *Commissioned Plate Gloves *Commissioned Heavy Boots *Ironwood Warblade - 11:17, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :I'll try to get to it sometime soon, at least it's not too many items. I hope the previous forms I used will suffice again. Oh and since you messaged me, I'd take this opportunity and apologize for not responding on the chat when you tried to contact me. Whenever you were up, I was normally at school (keeping the chat logged on to have chat logs in case something happens), but I hope everything's alright over there, and I'm glad to see you around a bit again. -- 13:47, April 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Jesus I hate making empty promises, sorry I kinda forgot about these thanks to the last couple of days of school. Once that's out of the way though, I'll try my best not to forget about these so we'd have them out of the way for you. -- 15:15, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks Marge, I really appreciate it. Those pieces of equipment make up a good chunk of our list of articles still requiring pictures so if you could take care of that it would be very helpful. - 15:17, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Profane abomination Hey Marge! abomination}} } | Profane abomination }}'s deletion status has yet to be decided (the discussion is sort of split), so I'm wondering if you were in favor of deleting or keeping the article (you didn't vote, but only commented). 15:12, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :Just left my input there. Although I still wouldn't mind even if it stayed there (since it does meet minimum requirements) and there are character pages with even less significance than the Profane abomination, I still voted yes for deletion. Hope I could help -- 15:44, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Off-topic: Shepard outfit :) Hi Margerard, I was looking at your profile picture, and comparing it to a screenshot of my own Shepard with her Mr. "Perfect" Vakarian, and I noticed that your Shepard's outfit doesn't have sleeves. Would you please tell me if that outfit is from a DLC, or perhaps a 3rd-party mod? I have the Extended Cut and the Citadel DLC. I've seen YouTube videos where Shepard is wearing an N7 hoodie, too, which I also don't have, and I was just interested in where these extra outfits were from, for a future playthrough. (I hope this doesn't come across as too creepy! I always notice things to do with Garrus.) :) -Sophia (talk) 21:16, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, of course it's alright! Yeah it's a 3rd-party mod, this specific one on my avatar is this, and while admittedly the scarf looks silly on a space commander, this looks best for solving neck clipping. :There are quite a few really good mods (mostly aesthetic) for Mass Effect 3, I recommend these sites: :Fire Made Flesh :Andraste's Tits - yes, that is the name :P and you kind of have to dig through personal/funny posts, but you can still give it a try if you'd like :ELE08's blog :All thumbs production - I like it mainly for custom hairstyles :GirlPlaysGame - it's no longer updated though so you might find new stuff here :And of course Mass Effect 3 Nexus, which has the rest of the mods that worth looking at, not just aesthetics. :Sorry, that's actually quite a list, but I hope you're definitely going to find something you really like among the many mods at least. :) -- 04:10, April 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you so much! I recall looking for mods when I first played ME (the first game), but quickly became a bit lost and overwhelmed by how complicated it seemed. There's a lot of helpful information in these links, and I appreciate you taking the time. -Sophia (talk) 10:39, April 17, 2014 (UTC)